Ranmas Unwanted Efforts
by Vynno
Summary: Ranma and Akane have to go on a vacation together to get to know one anther better and Ranma is the only one taking advantage of the situation while Akane doesn't want to be around him . When she decides to finally open up to him she too late?
1. Our vacation!

Akane woke up in the morning with a blissful smile on her face. She stretched and let out the loudest yawn. She got tout of bed to open her curtains and let the suns rays brighten up her room. When she pulled back her curtains she saw a boy dressed in Chinese styled clothes and a long thin ponytail. She let out a shriek at the sudden sight of Ranma in her window.

"What are you doing, you idiot!" She yelled

"I'm coming to see if you were packed and ready to go." he replied with a half smile

"Go where?" she asked with a puzzled face.

"Did you not pay attention to your dad yesterday? We're suppose to be going on vacation together."

"What just you and me?"

She didn't the fact that he lived with her, she hated the fact that she was suppose to marry him but going away with him was out of th question.

"Yes. I hate this just as much as any other man would. Maybe if you hurry and ask Kuno he'll love to go with you."

She balled her left hand into a fist and through a punch at Ranma and missed. He jumped back but still fell two stories down. She shut her window and her curtains and hurried downstairs to talk to her dad. When she reached downstairs her father was chatting about the old days with Ranmas father. They were talking and laughing so loud they could have woken up everyone in the house.

"Daddy, why do I have to go on a trip with Ranma of all people?"

"You and Ranma need to star liking one another now otherwise your life as his wife might not be too pleasant."

"I never wanted to marry him in the first place!"

"Akane please, just do it for your dear old father. I just want the best for you."

She looked at her father and wanted to say no a million different times but her father had a glow in his eyes and she knew that his heart was set on this. She sigh in defeat.

"Where are we going and how long are we going to be there?"

"To the Meadow Hot Spring and Inn."

"That lovely-dovey Inn for couples?"

"Yeah. You'll be there for about two weeks or so."

"Thats too long!"

She turned around and could feel her her father smiling brightly through her back. She went upstairs to get dress and quickly pack for her long and horrible trip with Ranma. She slowly packed her things and thought of the long and dreadful two weeks to come. Hopefully they will come and go like the wind and would pass her by so quickly that she wouldn't have to remember anything of what happened.

"Are you ready yet, slow poke?" Ranma called from her window.

"Look I don't want any trouble while were on this trip so if you stay away from me then I'll avoid you."

"Isn't the point of us going on this trip was for us to get to know one another?"

"If I wanted to get to know you I would have asked about you."

Ranma was sick of her smart remarks and he couldn't believe that he even wanted to be nice to her or even be friends with her.

"Just hurry up! And when we get there maybe some other guy would be glad to take you."

He jumped off her window and sat in the front to the house waiting for her.

He wonder how did he ever get involved with a girl like her in the first place and of course he blamed their parents for that. He lied back on the porch and looked up at the dark clouds and he could already smell the rain.

"Looks like I have to be the one to really step up on this trip since Akane won't."


	2. First day at the Inn

"Welcome to our Inn. We hope you have a great time."

Ranma had turned into a girl on the way there because of the rain. Akane and Ranma checked in and they got the room. When Akane slip the door open and her moth dropped. The room had only one bed and it was full of roses and had lit candles. Akane ran back to the desk and asked were they sure if they had the right room. She told her that her father had the room personalty made just for the two of them. Ranma didn't seem to really have a problem with it but Akane was against the whole idea.

"There is no way I'm sleeping in the same bed as you!" she yelled and pointed at him.

"What are you getting so worked up about? Would it be better if I just stayed a girl?"

"Either way, I'm not going to bed with you."

Ranma grabbed a towel and headed out to the hot springs. He stopped and looked at Akane before he left. He started to wonder when did she started to hate him more than usual, not to mention that she actually has guy friends now so why does she still hate Ranma?

"I'm going to the hot springs while it's empty. Maybe you should go take a bath too."

He left and for some reason Akane found herself watching him as he went away. She went and lied across the bed and closed her eyes and relax her mind of everything. She didn't want to be there with him and she only came because of her dad. She thought maybe this time around her father might have been right about something.

Ranma had changed back into a guy now but he didn't want to go back to Akane right now. He really wanted to get to know her better and make amends with her but she was too stubborn to see that.

"Maybe tomorrow I can do something with her. But then again she would think that I was just joking around with her."

He didn't know how to convince her and the whole thought would have just been pointless. He got out of the hot spring and wrapped a towel around his waist. He grabbed his things and went back into the room. When he got back Akane had fallen asleep in just a rob. He slid the door closed and walked over to the bed and leaned down next to her. He looked at her a thought about how cute she was. She opened her eyes to see Ranma hovering over her. She slapped him in the face and didn't regret it on bit.

"What do you think your doing?"

"I was wrong, your still an ugly tomboy." He said bluntly.

"What did you say!"

She and Ranma started fighting each other until he pinned her down to the bed and she couldn't move.

"Room service." a girl outside of their door said.

She opened the door and saw the two a highly blushed.

"Oh! I'm really sorry. I'll just leave this here."

She quickly shut the door. Akane kicked Ranma off her and he landed beside her.

"I'm not hungry." he said

"Neither am I." she replied.

Ranma got up and went into the bathroom and changed when he came out , Akane was sitting at the table eating. She'd made him a plate of food too and it took him by surprise. He went and sat down across from her and smiled at her.

"What are you smiling about?"

"Maybe you do have nice side towards me."

"Whats that suppose to mean?"

He picked up his chopsticks a gave her an even brighter smile.

"It's nothing."

Akane wanted to know what he meant by it but she didn't feel like playing 20 questions to get the answer out of him. She just ate her food in silence and didn't say a word to him.


	3. How do you feel about me?

The next morning Ranma got up and noticed that Akane wasn't there. He looked around the room and saw no trace of her. He got dressed and left the room in a rush to find her.

"Man, this girl is awesome. Did you see that?"

"Yeah! I didn't think anyone could beat him!"

Ranma over heard a couple of guys talking and he wanted to see what it was about. He went walked to a room that turned out to be a gym, filled with a very entertained crowed and pushed his way through them. He struggled to get through because everyone was so close together. When he finally reached the center of what was happening. He wasn't that surprised at all. Akane had taken down a guy that was about three times bigger that herself. He was on his back and by the looks of it they hadn't been fighting very long. Ranma sighed and went onto the mat and grabbed Akanes arm. She looked up at him in surprised and wondered what he was doing there.

"I thought you were still asleep." she said in a surprised tone.

"I _was_ asleep. I wake up to find you fighting old guys that don't know martial arts. Isn't that cheating?"

"They challenged me! I never back down from a fight!"

"Not even if it's unfair?"

She looked up at Ranma about to say something but she didn't. Maybe he was right, after all the guy was just a pro boxer,no big deal.

"Fine then, get me someone that can fight me!" she yelled

Ranma leaned down and his lips meet her ear.

"Then fight me."

His works felt like painful silk on her ear. She knew that she couldn't beat Ranma but she was never going to tell him that. He leaned straight up staring back at her .

"If you don't want to do that then I have another idea."

"What is it?"

"Come with me and find out."

Ranma started walking back through the crowed and soon Akane couldn't see him anymore. She hurried and fallowed him through or at least try to find him. She was stuck between people and had to find ways around people. She didn't think that she would make it out alive. She couldn't find Ranma and she assumed that he was lost in the crowd as well. When she was finally able to get out of the rowdy crowd she saw Ranma standing there with his back against the wall and his arms crossed. Akane was puzzled on how long it took him to get out of there and did he have to struggle.

"H..how long..did it take you...to get out of there?" she asked while trying to catch her breath.

"It didn't take me that long your just slow and have no since of direction."

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"You suck when it comes to directions. Maybe as bad as Ryoga." he added while walking towards the lobby.

Akane drew back her fist and swung at the back of his head. Just before she could touch him he turned around and caught her punch. His face was soft and he didn't seem to be mad at her. He took her hand and looked it with hers and she blushed slightly.

"Why don't we go for a walk?" he suggested

"Only if you let go of my hand."

He gently slid his hand from hers and turned around for them to exit outside. He led her on a small path that led into a small quite park area. They walked along the path of a flowing clear steam and Akanes eye glowed with excitement.

"So Akane," Ranma started "what do you think of me?"

His question hit her like a rock falling out the sky. She didn't know how to give him a straight answer because she never thought about it. She wanted to tell him that she couldn't stand him and the way he acts most of the time but on the other hand she loved the fact that he's helped he through so much. She had mixed feelings about Ranma but there was one feeling that was unmistakable to her . She liked him but was denying the fact that she had those feelings for him. Besides he has no intention on wanting to be with her.

"You know how I feel about you? I think that you are one of the most short tempered- always picking a fight- hard headed girl I've ever met,"

"Well I-"

"But y' know," he cut her off to finish what he was saying. "You have a kind heart and you always try to find a way to help other people. You have a lot of qualities that I like about you."

"Ranma I...I.." She didn't want to say it. It was on her mind to but not on her heart

to say it yet. She felt her heart racing and her cheeks felt like they were going to burn off her face.

"Ranma I can't stand you!" She blurted.

He started to laugh at her and she was confused.

"I should have know that you would say something like that. You can be cute when you angry."

"Stop saying stuff like that!" She swung her arm around with out thinking and knocked Ranma into the stream. He turned into a girl and stood up and looked at Akane. He smiled and chuckled a little.

"What's so funny?"

"You are." He said and walked back to the hotel.

Akane followed him back and was really curious about him. She could never seem to know what he was thinking but he could read her like an open book.

"Hey Akane, maybe we can go on another walk together soon."

"Umm...yeah. Sure."

"Then maybe...you'll tell me what you think of me."

Authors note:

Sorry for the cliff-hanger. I promise the next chapter will be even better than this one. Thx to all of the people that have read my story. Hope you keep reading and keep reviewing. :)


	4. Love

"Hold still Ranma!"

"Why? I'm not trying to get hit."

"Then just hit me back."

"Don't want to."

Akane and Ranma were in their room sparing. Akane was much more off balance than usual. Ranma couldn't help but notice that something was heavily on her mind. Every kick and every swift punch she threw Ranma dodged them with no emotion to what she was doing. Akane was frustrated with him. His every word rang in her head like a church bell.

"_Your a kind-hearted person."_

"_You have qualities that I like about you."_

"_You always think of others."_

She didn't believe the words that came out of his mouth and the fact that he is still expecting an answer from her. She became wild with her every move and just about lost her temper. Ranma, who was high in the air dodging her swooped down under her and flipped her on her back. He pinned her to the floor with very little force. Akane looked into his eyes and thought that he was mad until she realized that he was worried about her. She tried to force herself away from him. Even with him being a girl he was even stronger than her.

"Let go of me Ranma...!"

"No. Not until you tell me whats got you this way. You don't usually act like this, Akane."

"Neither do you Ranma!"

"What?"

Akane bit her lips together to try to keep her sharp words from slipping. She felt like Ranma was changing and not just physically but his whole attitude. She didn't know how to react to the fact that he was changing. She wanted Ranma to stay the way he was because...

"Ranma your not the same. Your too nice and you act as though you care about my feelings. You telling me all of that stuff earlier I just can't shake it."

"I know what you mean."

Ranma released her and he sat up next to her. He faced the opposite direction as her. He could feel Akanes eyes burning holes in his back.

"How would you know?"

"Why would I ask you how you feel about me if I won't even tell you the full extent of my feelings for you."

Akane felt her cheeks overcome with flames as she heard Ranmas words. She wanted to know how Ranma felt but then again she didn't...? What if he was going to tell her that he really didn't want to marry her. She'd heard him say this once before but this time if she heard him say it she would have been disappointed. Ranma got up and grabbed a towel. He walked to the door and placed his hand on the knob.

"I'm going to the hot spring. I'll be back soon."

Akane didn't want him to go because in that moment he didn't want to leave her alone.

"What's wrong with me!" Akane asked herself as she felt herself drifting of to sleep. "Why I'm I acting like this... around... Ranma."

_Because you like him. _ An inner voice said.

"No I don't."

_Your right. You love him._

"No I don't."

_You won't ever forgive yourself if you let him go_

"But..It's Ranma..I..."

_You love him and there is nothing in this world more beautiful than a woman in love._

"Maybe I...do...love..."

"Akane?"

She tried to force open her heavy eye lids to see Ranma sitting next to her. She reached out to him and touch his wet and smooth skin. She felt herself being pulled up and didn't know how to react. Ranma was holding Akane in his arms. Even though she was barley awake he just loved the fact that he was able to hold her. Ranmas affection for her were starting to boil over and he couldn't take it. Ranma was changing because he was changing for her. He wanted her to love him and he wanted her to only want him.

"Akane, I will make you want me. I'll make it so that you can't even breathe without you thinking about me."

"Hmmm.."

She was still asleep but she thought his words were just a dream. Even if it was a dream Akane would have never let that dream fade from her memory. Ranma was going to make this the best days of her life and she would remember them as the days she fell in love with him.


	5. Crossed Beauty

Ranma woke up the next morning with a bright smile. He looked at Akanes sleeping face and it warmed his heart. He ran his fingers through her dark locks of hair. He heard a knock on their door and got out of bed to see who it was. He slid the door open and saw a young woman in a kimono with a piece of paper her hand. She smiled brightly at him and he smiled back.  
"Good morning sir. I was wondering if you would be interested in attending the festival tonight?"  
"A festival?"  
"Yep. And later on there will be an amazing firework show. Heres the information."  
She gave him the handout for it and went on her way. He slid the door closed and gazed at the paper. This was his ticket to getting closer to Akane and tonight he wanted to admit his feelings. He decided that he couldn't wait any longer to tell he and that he wanted this to bee the right time to do it. He wanted to go and get her a really nice kimono for tonight and to make their moment even more special. He got dressed and slipped out of the room quietly without waking her up.

Akane woke up to the morning sun beaming down on her innocent face. She looked next to her and was smiling but then her smile faded when she didn't see Ranma next to her. She didn't feel him at all being in the room either. She thought back to her dream last night of her being in Ranmas arms and how much she didn't realize that she loved him. Not that long ago she would have never seen this coming but it happened. She got butterflies in her stomach just thinking about him. "Ranma if only you knew..." she said to herself softly.

"Akane if only you knew, but after tonight you will." Ranma had finally found the perfect kimono for her and couldn't wait until she put it on. He was imagining his future bride-to-be in it and how beautiful she was. He went over to a local jewelry shop to find something else for her. He looked all around a didn't seem to be able to find anything that would suite her, until he came across one particular ring. It was silver with a sapphire stone in the center of it. He wanted to have it for her more than anything in the world.

"Maybe if I dressed up a little then maybe he would start to like me a little."  
Akane was looking for some type of make-up to buy. She didn't really know what to look for a was completely clue less on things like that. A woman saw Akane and quickly went up to her.  
"Can I help you with something ma'am?"  
"Well...this is my fist time buying make-up and I don't know what to get."  
"Well you're in luck because today we're giving free makeovers. For a girl like you warm and light colors would blend together beautifully. After I'm done with you ,you'll look like a totally different person."  
"Then I did come to the right place."  
Akane followed her to a seat in the middle of the the store and sat down in it. The woman but a cloth around her neck so that she wouldn't get anything on her clothes. Akane swallowed hard and but her trust in the make-up artist. "Ranma, you better like this."

"Akane, you better like this." Ranma had a big smile on his face as he walked back to the inn. He was very pleased to see what he had done for Akane. He hurried to the room as soon as he got back in the inn. When he turned the corner to their room he was excited all over again. He slid the door open and his smile died. "Where is she? It's not like she has something important to do or anything." He placed the kimono on a hook where it hung beautifully and he placed the small box with the ring inside on the table next to the kimono. "I can't wait to see the look on her face when she sees what I got her."  
Just as he was getting ready to walk out of the door he bumps into Akane, who was coming into the room.  
"Akane...? Is that make-up?"  
She thought about hiding her face but then he was the whole reason that she was wearing the make-up. She wore cherry lip gloss and a light red for blush on her cheeks. Her eyeliner was neat on the top and bottom of her eyes and it complimented well with her black mascara. The plum eyeshadow was perfect for her because it would go well with the pink, black and white plum kimono that Ranma got her. "Yeah. I thought that maybe it would look good on me."  
"Oh"  
"If you don't like it I can just..."  
Ranma silenced her with a slip of his finger on her lips. She didn't know how to react to this and she didn't say a word more.  
"I think it looks cute on you."  
Ranma wanted to hold Akane and tell her how beautiful she was with or without the make-up. He wanted to kiss her and feel her sweet lips connected to his. This was the woman indeed that he wanted to marry.


	6. Surprise surprise!

Ranma and Akane were still standing and wandering what each other was thinking about. Ranma didn't know how to present her with the kimono and how she would react to the whole thing. Would she like it or would she throw it back in his face? Would she accept it and run into his arms? Gosh, he was hoping it was something along the lines of his second thought. He noticed how Akane was blushing highly and he blushed even brighter just by watching her.

"Umm..." They both started in unison. "No you first. No you."

They kept saying everything in unison until neither one of them didn't say a thing. Then Akane decided to say something.

"Umm while I was out today, a lady told me about a festival today and since today is my birthday... I thought that maybe you and I could go together"

Ranma took this as an opportunity to give her the kimono as a gift even though he had no idea that it was her birthday. He knew that it would be the highlight of her day if he did but when was the right time to do it.?

"Sure we can go together."

"I need to go out and find a kimono to where tonight I don't want to seem different from the other girls."

Before she could get too far from him. Ranma grabbed Akane by her hand and she spun around and Ranma caught her by her waist. She smiled at him as he winked at her as a cute gesture.

"I went out today and got you one. I thought it would make a nice birthday present. Happy birthday Akane."

He let go of her and he went to get it. He went to grab it from where it hung. He looked at the kimono and smiled. He was getting closer and closer to Akane opening up to him and them getting closer to each other. He put it behind his back and walked back to see her.

"Close your eyes." He instructed.

She closed her eyes really tightly and waited eagerly to see her gift from Ranma. She was really excited to be receiving a gift form him as her most cherished gift.

"okay, open you eyes."

She slowly opened her eyes and Ranma reveled her new kimono. She laughed and giggled in excitement as she took to kimono from his hands. She looked at it in amazement and how the pattern of the plums and plum blossom swirled around the kimono and black base color that brought out the colors and made everything pop out beautifully. Her eyes wondered the entire outfit multiple times and Ranma was glad to see that she loved it but he would have rather seen it on her than for her just to look at it.

"Akane why don't you just put it on."

"Can I really?"

"It's your so yeah."

She went into another room and slid the door closed. She was hoping that it would fit just right and it would make her even more beautiful. She inhaled deeply threw her nose and exhaled from her mouth.

"I sure hope I look good in this thing." She said to herself.

When she started to put it on, she realized that she didn't know how to put one on! The only person that she knew that could put on a kimono wasn't there. She didn't want Ranma to help her out because she didn't want him to know that she didn't know how to put one on. She just figured that she would try her hardest to figure out how to put it on.

"Ryoga what do you want!"

"You think that you can just run off somewhere with Akane and get away with it!"

She heard the two boys outside fighting and her ears perked up. She went into the room and found Ranma sitting on Ryoga smiling.

"Ryoga I'm so happy to see you here." Akane chimed.

"Y-your happy to see me? Well umm I'm glad to see that your okay."

"I need a favor from you."

Ryoga flipped over and Ranma was under him. He put all of his attention on Akane.

"So what do you need?"

"You know how to put on a kimono right?"

"Yeah do you need help to put one on?"

"Yeah if you don't mind could you help me?"

Ranma watched as Akane took Ryoga by the hand and they both disappeared behind into the other room. Ranma didn't know how to react to the situation. He would have thought that she would have at least tried to come and ask him to help her put it on or something. His mind wandered on my thoughts about what Ryoga could be doing to Akane not he didn't trust Ryoga more than ever epically around Akane.

" Ryoga can I ask you a question?"

"What is it?"

He was putting on the first layer on the kimono and on with the next one. He made sure that all of them were on just right and secure. He couldn't stop thinking about how beautiful of a woman she was becoming. He wanted to hold her and embrace her and tell her how he felt but he could see all over her face that she was in love with Ranma but that wasn't going to stop him.

"If you were a girl and you were in love with a guy how would you tell them?

" "Wouldn't this be a better question for Ranma?"

"Well then let's just say that there was a girl that you were in love with, how would you tell her?"

"Well first I would get her alone where just the two of us could talk just the two of us. Then I would hold her just like this," he turned Akane around and held her by her waist and pulled her close to his body. "Then I would tell her all of my feelings not just through words but actions too." Ryoga leaned into Akane with his lips steering near hers she braced herself for the sudden kiss that she was about to receive. Instead, he placed a light kiss on her cheek. "That's how I would tell a girl that I love her except I wouldn't have missed the lips."

She thought that it was a nice way for you to admit your feelings for someone but she didn't know how to admit her feelings to Ranma.

"So how are you going to tell Ranma how you feel about him?"

"W-what are you talking about?" she tried to hide the fact that she did like him.

"I can see it all over your face that you like him. So, how do you plan on telling him?"

"I don't know. Maybe it would be a waste anyway. I don't think he's in love with me one bit."

"Well you won't know unless you ask him."

Ryoga put the finishing touches on her kimono and gave himself a put on the shoulder. She really did look beautiful in it and if not even more than before. Akane was a little surprised to see the long split down the left side of it but she didn't complain.

"Thank you so much Ryoga."

She jumped in his arms and hugged him for his help. When he let go of her , he walked to the door and slowly opened it and stopped the revel a partial side of the main room.

"If Ranma doesn't have enough room in his hear t for you just remember that I always do."

He smiled and left the room and slid the door closed behind him. Akane was confused for a moment about what just happened. "Did he just basically confess to me?" Akane didn't know how to take it but that was the least of her problems. Right now all she worried about was she and Ranma.


	7. The real purpose of this

When Akane showed herself to Ranma his eyes widened and were decorated with gleams and sparkles. He didn't imagine how beautiful she looked and how well it suited her. He wanted to hold her in his arms and keep her all to himself and not show her beauty to anyone else in the world.

"You look like a radiant flower." He said in a low and yet romantic voice.

She tried to hide her face in embarrassment. She didn't want Ranma to see her with a crimson colored face. She felt him catch her hand and remove it from the front of her face. He smiled at her brightly and clasped his had with hers. She didn't think that his hands would be this big...and this warm and loving.

"Thank you." she finally said.

"Theres just one thing missing."

"What did I forget something? What is it?"

Ranma pulled out a plum blossom hair piece. Diamonds were in the center of each petal and five long silver strings that fell from the center of the flower. At the end of each one there were pears perfectly alighted on each string. When Ranma stood back to see how the piece looked he was very proud of it. He didn't think it would work but if fact he was wrong

"Ranma,how did you know that I loved plum blossoms?"

"I didn't," He boldly admitted. "but, I am glad that I found something else that you like. I sure I'm I'll find out more tonight."

"Sure. Whatever you want to know now lets go."

The sun was setting on the water beautifully and was the perfect start for the festival. Children laughed and played and adults and teens were having a good time. Everything was just right and this was the perfect atmosphere for them and it seem as nothing could ruin this night. When Ranma and Akane arrived there all eyes were on her. People would whisper and stare and guys would think that she was there alone and think that they would have a chance with her . Ranma saw how they were looking at her as if she was fresh on the market. He took Akanes hand and intertwined fingers with hers . He smiled and looked at how some other guys were now jealous of him and how he had the beauty of the night with him . He didn't care about what any of them said and just went along with her and just kept on smiling about it.

"So what do you want to do first?" He asked her kindly

"I don't know. Theres so much to pick from."

Instead she and Ranma did everything and anything they saw. They were having the time of their lives and they didn't want the night to end. After a few hours they found a nice place to sit and talk on the outskirts of the festival. They sat and enjoyed the moon and it's beauty until Ranma broke the silence.

"So, what else do you like to do? Other than pick fights with other people?"

They both giggled a little then she answered.

"I haven't really found anything else to do besides work on my fighting. That's just all I was ever really focused on and sometimes I even thought of it as my downfall. My people skills aren't that great and I'm not much of the type of girl that anyone would want to date. But I think that I'm getting better as a person."

"I do too. You know, I think our dads would be happy to be seeing us getting along right?"

Then thats when it hit Akane hard, what if from the start all he was trying to do was just make her happy to please their parents? Akane didn't know what to believe anymore and to think that she fell for him. She held her head low and hugged her knees close to her chest. The way she saw him smile was painful for her to see. But in the beginning she knew why she was on the trip in the first place so why does it hurt for him to say that?

"_**You know, I think our dads would be happy to be seeing us getting along right?"**_

__ Words that she never thought would be this painful but love makes you feels different ways and in this situation, she was really and truly hurt.

"Akane whats wrong?"

When he reached out to her she slapped his hand away. Her tears were a mix of fear, anger,hate, and betrayal.

"I can't believe how stupid I was. To think that we...to think that we had a chance. I should have known that this was all just to make our parents happy! There was nothing that was ever really there."

Now Akane was at her feet and Ranma stood also. "Wait where is all of this coming from? This trip was for us to become closer together and get to know each other better." "You're right Ranma," her voice was now calming down but it was scarier than her yelling.

" I was stupid to think that we actually could have had something between us. I'm going back to the inn and packing my things. Tomorrow I'm going back home and whatever you do has nothing to do with me anymore."

Ranma caught her and and there eyes meet at a deadly gaze. Akane wanted to just hurt him where he stood but what good would that have done?

"Don't leave please. What I said the second time came out wrong."

"But what you said the first time didn't come out wrong."

"It was the truth but, you don't have any reason to leave."

"Give me a reason why. Right now."she demanded.

Ranma let go of her and held his head low in shame. Here he was with the perfect chance to tell her how he feels but, would it be a reason that she would take? If he came out right now and said 'Akane I don't want you to leave because I love you and I want you here.' she would only think it was something that her father would have wanted him to say.

"You're right. I don't have anything to say. If you want to go home...if you want to go home I won't stop you."

his smile didn't help the situation. It just made it harder for him to walk away.


	8. Am I too late? part 1

Akane got back and slammed the door shut behind her. She slid down the door to the floor in tears once more. Her emotions were pouring out of her all at once and she wasn't going to stop or at least she didn't want to. She had her eyes closed and nothing but flashes of Ranmas face appeared to her and the more of him she saw the more and more her heart was broken. She got up and went into the bathroom and wiped away her black tears. Her beautiful was ruined not from her crying but from the pain that Ranma caused.

"What was I thinking? Loving him was the craziest thoughts I ever had. I should have known that it was all a set up from the start."

When she did finally calm down she decided to take a shower and try to calm herself. She wiped the remaining make-up from her face and just let the water hit every inch of her body. She felt like she was cleansing herself from her own pain and suffering. Never again would she ever put her trust in another man.

Ranma was off wandering somewhere and he didn't even know where he was going. His mind was cluttered with too many thoughts. This was not the type of night he'd hoped for. Everything was planned out exactly. He was going to present her with the necklace and confess his love for her and he was hoping that she would return his feelings also. He would have placed his hand around her waist and pulled her closer to him, dipped her head back and kissed her gently under the moonlight put it didn't quite plan out that way.

"Damn. I should have chose my words wisely but the sad thing is...it's the truth. I wouldn't have relived that I was in love with her if I wasn't with just her but, I guess it didn't come out that way. I really screwed this one up."

He suddenly heard sea gulls and smelled salt in the air and realized that he was on the beach. He had a vision of he and Akane there together and were having a good time but then the vision faded as he knew that was a vision that would now only remain just that. A vision. He went and sat on the soft sands of beach and looked up at the sky and gazed at the stars. He knew that no matter what he was going to win her heart again and he didn't care at what cost it would risk.

"If I could I would leave tonight! I don't want to be here with him anymore and have to carry around all of this pain."

"Hey whats wrong Akane?"

She looked over her shoulder and saw Ryoga approach her. She didn't want to strain her brain thinking of all of the ways her could have gotten in her room or when he got there. But that wasn't important to her right now. She jumped up from the bed and into R yoga's arms. He was really surprised and didn't know what to do bit the one think that he did know was that obviously something didn't go right or everything when wrong.

"Do you want to talk about it Akane?"

She nodded her head yes and he was willing to listen. He sat with is legs crossed and Akane sat in between his legs. He held her and stroked her head so that she would calm down a little to talk to him.

"What happened? I thought that you would be coming back with tears of joy not sorrow."

"Everything was a lie from the start Ranma was only trying to do this for the sake of what our parents and what they would think of our relationship. I can't love someone that doesn't truly love me back. I guess everything was one-sided."

"I'm pretty sure that Ranma has an explanation for what he said."

"There is no explanation. A womans heart is nothing to ever mess with."

"I know that he might have felt the same about you too Akane."

"I don't think he did. Not truly anyway."

"I'm sorry Akane that everything didn't go the way you wanted it to,"

Ryoga was listening to all of the anger and hurt in her voice . He also saw the silent tears in that fell from her face and stained her cheeks. He brushed his finger across her cheeks and wiped away her tears. She smiled a little knowing that she was able to talk to him and get all of her feelings out on the table.

"If I were Ranma and you were in love with me, I would hold on to you and never let go. I would have never let you leave in this type of condition,especially if I was the one who made you this way."

Ryoga held on to her tightly as if he would never let her go. She let him hold her because it was helping her out with her own pain. Then with now warning, she felt his lips pressed gently against her forehead. She felt her cheeks warm up from it and didn't really think much of it.

"I know where your heart is and I won't try to move it." he said in a whisper.

She smiled and by this time her tears didn't fall anymore. She was happy that Ryoga did show up because if he didn't she would have been crying so much it would have made her sick.

"Thank you, Ryoga. I'm glad your here."

"Yeah. Me too."

They sat and she let Ryoga hold her as long as he wanted to. But little did they know Ranma was just outside the door and he heard every word of it. He couldn't believe that Akane was in love with him and he couldn't believe that Ryoga was in love with her. He wanted to barge in and kill Ryoga for holding her like that. He wasn't sad anymore now he was just pissed off. Ranma slid the door open with so much force that he could have broken it into pieces. "Akane we need to talk," he said with a voice filled with force and anger.

"I have nothing to say to you." Her voice was plain and with no meaning behind it. She turned away from him and turned her attention back to Ryoga.


	9. Am I too late? part 2

Author Note: First off I would like to say that I am NOT a guy. For all of the people that think I am I'm a girl. Now that the confusion is gone I hope that you enjoy the chapter

* * *

Ryoga looked down at Akane and cut his eyes back to Ranma. He stood up as he let go of Akane. She turned around and looked up at him with confusion written all over her face.

"You need to talk to Ranma about this." he said calmly.

"I don't have anything to say-"

"Then think of something. If you really care about him then you would try to settle this with him."

She didn't say anything more about it. Even though she said all of those things about him it never changed her over all feelings about him. Even though she saw so mad at him it was because of her feeling for him. Ryoga went passed Ranma with a violent wave of tension between them. Ranma was glad that he was leaving. Ryoga smiled at Ranma and left closing the door behind him. Ranma walked closer to Akane and tried to help her up. She took his hand surprisingly and stood up facing him. His eyes were soft and calming and no longer had the lingering feeling of anger on them. She was amazed at how his feelings changed so quickly and how he could handle his emotions. He took her hands into his and held them as if he would never let her go.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry that I said what I said..."

"But it's true. We did only come here because our parents wanted us to. We only know each other because of them."

"I have to say, my dad has made a lot a stupid and dumb mistake but he telling me that I would get to marry you was the best thing he ever decided. I want to marry you Akane."

"Your not just saying that just because."

"Do I have to say it out loud, Akane I love you. Are you happy now?"

Actually she didn't know how to reply to his sudden confession. The way that he said it surprised her even more. It rolled off his lips just as smooth as if he has said it more than once. She could feel her lips parting but she didn't hear the words come out. What she really wanted to say was playing over and over again in her own head.

"How can you say those words so lightly. You say them as if there just words."

"I'm not some shy little boy that stutters to get my feelings across. I'm just very straight forward in many things. Did you ever think that I would confess to you like this."

"Honestly. I never thought that you would confess to me. I never for a second thought you loved me."

"I never thought that you even liked me for a long time. "

"I don't think this would work out for us Ranma."

He looked totally confused on the whole topic. He just poured out his feeling to her and she basically says 'no'. He still didn't understand her whole intention of trying to keep them apart from each other instead of just telling him how she felt

. "Give me the best reason in the world why we shouldn't be together. If you can then I won't try to force you into anything like a true relationship with me."

A true relationship with Ranma sounded like music to her ears. She'd always dreamed of him saying that but for some reason she didn't like it hear it? She was happy about him admitting his feelings to her but she wasn't happy. Every thought in her mind was like a paradox of her feelings. She loved Ranma she truly did but there was a feeling for something else inside her and she didn't try to hide the feeling either.

"Ranma, I don't think I love you as much as you love me."

"Why?"

Then at that very moment the only person she could think about was Ryoga. She knew that she was only thinking about him and her feelings were all twisted up was because of how nice and kind Ryoga was to her. She wasn't happy that she was feeling this way and she wished that she didn't.

"It's because of him isn't? It's because of Ryoga."

"Don't take it that way Ranma. I love you not him!"

"Gotcha. I got you to say it." He didn't care about anything else but the fact that she finally told him her true feelings. Even though he was happy that she chose him there was something in the back of his mind that didn't sit too well with him but for now he didn't worry about it.


	10. A change in plans

"So what are we going to do now?" Akane asked with a flustered face.

At this point she couldn't bring herself to even look at him. She was too embarrassed from her sudden confession out burst

. "I don't know about you but I'm going to bed." He replied bluntly.

Ranma went and fell back on the futon and Akane was speechless about it. She and Ranma just confessed their love to one another and all he wants to do is sleep? Was there something that she didn't to right or didn't respond right to? She lied next to him with an angry face and with his mind he didn't think he did anything wrong. "What's with the long face?"

"I just stood there and yelled out to you that I love you and all you can do is think about sleeping?"

"Oh, I know what you were looking for." he said smiling.

Without warning Ranma moved over and kissed her with passion, tenderness, and loved all wrapped in one. She was surprised by it at first but then she closed her eyes and kissed him back but only with more force. She felt herself bite his lip and open his mouth. Her tongue entered his mouth and every movement he made she followed him. Their bodies were all over the futon and out of no where Ranma heard a loud and seductive moan come from Akane. He pulled away and now he was looking up at her. She didn't realized that she was now on top of him and he was holding her waist.

"Umm...sorry about this." she said holding her head down in embarrassment .

"Don't worry about it Akane,"

He lifted her head to meet his lips again with just one final soft kiss. "I just knew that our first kiss would be something amazing."

"That it was."

They both exchanged smiles and she got off him and she laid at his side. Ranma curled himself up next to her and didn't let her go. "Ranma,how long were you in love with me before you told me?"

The question just seemed to pop in her head out of nowhere. She did want to know who long had it been since he'd decided that he was in love with her and why was he? She wondered why Ranma would fall for someone like her in the first place?

"A while." He answered with no hesitation and no worry in is voice.

She knew that he was telling the truth and that everything he said was the truth. "How long did it take you to figure out you were in love with me?"

"A while."

"Akane, to tell you the truth when I first met you and you said 'lets be friends', that was one of the best things I'd ever heard and it was one of the best things ever, that is until you found out I was a guy and hated me."

"I didn't hate you. I think my problem was I didn't get along to well with guys and the fact that I was going to get married and I wasn't really on good terms with guys. I think my biggest problem was, was that I just didn't give you the fare chanced that you deserved."

"It's fine besides, I'm just glad that I founds someone that's kinda like me."

"Me. too"

There was a small silence for a while then Akane decided to speak up and ask the question. "Ranma, what made you fall in love with me? I mean, I'm pretty sure that you could have had any girl of your pick to marry even Shampoo. I'm not the most feminine girl in the world and I have the worst temper. I don't understand why anyone would even bother to like me."

Ranma sat up and stared deeply into her eyes. He hated how she was degrading herself and basically saying that he was too go for him. He clasped his hand with hers tightly and didn't want to let go. Ranma couldn't dream of a life without Akane in it. For him, that was the most impossible thing ever to him.

"Akane, the reason why I didn't pick other girls is because they changed themselves for me and did a lot of crazy crap just so that I could give them some attention. You didn't change for me, you just stayed the way you are and to be honest, I thought a lot of times that you were to good for me. You're strong, beautiful, and you always keep your word no matter what. You care about others sometimes before you care about yourself. That's why I love you Akane, and to prove it,"

He slipped the ring on her left ring finger and it took her breath away. She stared at it for a while then looked back at Ranma.

"This ring shows that we are engaged and that I love you no matter what."

"I love you too Ranma."

She sat up and started kissing him again this one was a little rougher than the previous ones. She was happy that she felt loved at that she'd found love. Nothing could ruin it for her and nothing could take him away from her. Ranma didn't want the relationship to be any other way. He was over joyed that we could be with Akane and that she felt the same way. He'd never once not dreamed of the day that he would be lying next to Akane and being able to hold and kiss her like he is now. Everything was perfect for them. At least everything is perfect for now. After a minute or so, Akane pulled back from the kiss and just let Ranma hold her. Her head was cradled under his chin. She could hear his heart beating fast then it when steady. She didn't want to be in any other place but with Ranma right now. Soon out of nowhere someone was knocking on the door.

"Who is that knocking on the door this late at night." Ranma said while cursing whoever was interrupting their night together.

"Don't worry I'll take care of it." she said silencing Ranma.

Akane went to the door and slid it open. One of the ladies that worked there was standing there with a smile. Akane didn't like the smile. It looked suspicious and cunning. Akane just did the same and gave her a light smile in return.

"Sorry to disturb you this late at night ma'am but I have urgent letter for you."

Akane took the letter and saw her father's name on it. The lady bowed and went on her way. Akane was happy to see a letter from her dad and to be honest she missed him a little. She carefully opened the letter and started reading it. She gasped at the letter and dropped it on the floor. She couldn't believe that her father would do something like this to her nor would she would have wanted to believe that he would think that. She then found herself crying and the tears would never stop rushing from her eyes. Ranma heard her crying and rushed out to her. Her hands were coving her face but the tears were coming through her hands that were now all wet.

"Akane what's wrong?"

Ranma gently took her hands away from her face and her teary eyes looked at him. She cried even more now that she saw him. She fell to the floor on her knees and wished that the letter was never sent here. Or if it was nerve written in the first place.

"R...anma..he...he..." she couldn't get out what she wanted to say to him.

"He what?Tell me."

"He...wants me to...to marry...someone else...he changed his mind about you...he wants use to come back tomorrow..."

Ranma's heart was shattered into millions and millions of pieces. He didn't understand why he would have wanted him to do that and what could have changed his mind. He was going to get him to let him marry Akane even if it kills him. Ranma helped Akane up and held her close to him. The though of her not being in his life was something that was not thought of for him any more and her living his life was never an option in his mind.

"Don't worry Akane, your still going to be my wife no matter what it takes."


	11. We wont take no for an answer

Ranma and Akane arrived back home around the late afternoon. Akane didn't fell right going back to her own home. She knew the minute that she approached her father everything would fall apart. At least, she hoped that it wouldn't go that way. All she wanted to do was talk him into letting them get married. What was the harm in it anyway. On the other hand Ranma wanted to know what was going through his mind when he made such a dumb decision.

"Akane! I'm glad to see you're home safe and sound." her sister Kasumi greeted her.

"I'm glad to see you again too Kasumi." she replied with a forced smile

. "I thought you and Ranma were suppose to be gone foe two weeks. It's only been a few days. Why did you come back so soon?" she asked.

Then Ranma and Akane both knew from her question that her father didn't tell anyone else about him calling off their engagement. She felt the need to tell her and if anything she needed someone to talk to about it.

"Kasumi, if you aren't busy do you mind if we could talk about something?"

"Sure. I don't mind."

Before Akane parted ways with Ranma he placed a light kiss on her forehead. She felt a rush of heat in her face. She felt embarrassed that he kissed her right on front of her sister. Then he left with out uttering one word to either of them. Then Kasumi had a small idea of what their topic was about.

"Does our talk have something to do with Ranma?" she asked as they watched him walk away.

"Something like that." she replied.

The sisters went into Akane's room and shut the door behind them. Akane didn't bother unpacking. She just put her stuff to the side for now and wanted to to tell her sister what was on her mind. She threw herself onto her bed and Kasumi was sitting in a chair next to her ready to listen to whatever Akane had to say.

"Dad called off our engagement," she began bluntly. "I got the notice about it yesterday."

"You sound disappointed by it. I thought you didn't like Ranma?"

"I love him. More than anything in the world and I hate that it took a trip away from home just fore me to realize that. Now I'm going to lose him forever."

"I didn't know that you felt that way about him." she said surprised. "Well I do."

"If you feel so strong about it then why don't you convince father that you two should still get married? I'm sure if you just talk to him then everything should go back to normal right?"

"Wrong. Do you really think your dad will listen to reason with me?"

"You won't know unless you try Ranma, besides if you really love her as much as you say you do then talking to my father would seem like a walk in the park, right?"

"I hope so."

Ranma also felt the need to talk to someone and that someone just so happen to be Nabiki. She didn't know that her father call off the engagement either and there was no thought in the would that could have made him want to call it off. It didn't make since to her and Ranma didn't want to stand for it. They sat outside the house near the pond and hoping that he would calm down but in his situation. She felt that he would never calm down until everything was settled.

"But we don't even know why he called off the engagement in the first place."

"Maybe it's because he figured that you two wouldn't fall for each other no matter what. If you've been in love with her for so long then you should have made more of an effort to show it despite her attitude."

"You're right Nabiki. I should have but I didn't and now it's my fault that we're in this situation."

"I don't think you should completely blame yourself for the situation at hand. But think about it, what if all of this is just a set up?"

"I don't follow you."

"My dad wouldn't go out of his way to find a guy for Akane then second guess himself. He picked you for a reason. He wouldn't just toss you to the side after all of this time. Besides your old man wouldn't let him do that anyway."

"I guess you're right." Ranma started thinking off all of the stuff that he and Akane had gone through together and thought no matter what his reason was he wasn't going to leave her under any circumstances. He stood up and stated rushing to her fathers room. "Ranma where are you going!" Nabiki called after him. "To get my fiancée back!" he called back to her.

"Then I guess my work her is done. Good luck to the both of you."

"_Kasumi was right. If I want to remain with Ranma then I'm going to have to fight for him no matter __what. I'm going to let father know that I do love him and if he takes him away from me..._ "

…_...then I won't have any motive to keep moving forward. I need him to understand that I want Akane in my life and if that's not the case... "_

"_then no one can have him."_

The both of them arrived at his door at the same time. They both smiled at each other then Ranma stretched out his hand for her to take hold of it. She placed the palm of her hand in his and ties her fingers in with his and held it tightly and never wanted to let go. Whatever was going to happen they were going to face it together with no regrets and nothing was holding them back from it. Akane slid the door open and there he was sitting at his table writing something on a piece of paper. His eyes met with Akane's and he knew what he was in for. Then he looked over at Ranma and got the same thing except his glare was much more worst than hers.

"I'm glad to see you two made it home safely. I know why the two of you came here."

"Why did you do it? Why did you call of the engagement?" Ranma hissed at him.

"Ranma you sound sad about it. I thought the two of you didn't want to be together?"

"Well things are different now and-"

"There is nothing more for you to say," he put down what he was doing and now his full attention was on Ranma and the situation at hand. "When I picked you Ranma I thought that you were a promising young man and that you and Akane would learn to love one another but thats not the case. You two fight all the time and seem to be always in an argument. I want my daughter to be with a man that can make her happy and not angry all of the time. I want her to be in capable hands to someone who will keep a smile on her face and you have not done so. That is why I called it off because you were not meeting the requirements."

Akane couldn't believe what her father had just told Ranma. She had to speak up and say what was on her mind to get her father to change his.

"Father, I know you called off our engagement but I still want to marry him."

"And why is that?"

"Because I love him that's why!"

Her father heard her words clear and well but to him there was no meaning to was as if she was just speaking gibberish and was making the least bit of since to him. Rather her telling him, they would have to show him. He placed his eyes back on Ranma with a very important question on his mind.

"Ranma how far a you willing to go for Akane?"

"As far as I can and if not more. I love your daughter and I'm willing to do whatever it takes to stay with her. I'd even give up my life for her."

"I won't except your words. Neither of you have shown me that you love one anther so I won't you to show me. Maybe it would mean something unlike your words."


	12. Ranma's final decion

Ranma clenched his fist as tight as he could. Soun was starting to just piss him off. At this point, Ranma wanted to punch him through the wall and wouldn't think twice about what he did. The only thing that was holding him back from doing so was Akane. He wouldn't be the man that he was if he disrespected her father on that type of level. He let his hands free and they hung at his side. His angry face was now a look of disappointment. He turned his head and looked at Akane who was still looking at her father's face and searching it for all of the reasons why he didn't believe them. For them to be on the same terms was enough of in hint to him in the first place. What as on his heart that lead him to believe that they were lying?

"Fine you want me to show you, then I'll show you."

Ranma took Akane by her waist and pulled her to him. He kissed her without warning or any signals. She went along with it and started kissing him back although she knew why he was doing it, she still felt weird about kissing a boy right in front of her dad. This didn't do anything but make him even angrier at him.

"Do you really think that something as small and meaningless like a kiss would change my mind? Nothing you do will convince me of calling off her new engagement."

Ranma pulled back from her and they both stared at him like two deers in headlights. Akane was speechless and her whole mind went blank. Ranma couldn't believe that he would go behind their backs and set her up a new fiancée. Soun knew deep down in his heart that he was doing what was right for his daughter and her future but, she wasn't sure what was going on in her fathers mind when he mad this decision

. "Dad whoever this guy is I'm not going to marry him. I want to marry Ranma!"

"You will marry him if I say so! Akane you may think that I'm doing this because I want to but I'm only looking out for your best interest at heart."

"Well maybe you should look a little deeper into my heart because if you do you will see the only one that it's for is Ranma."

"My decision is final Akane."

Just then she fell to her knees and was willing to beg if she had to. She didn't care what the cost or the price she may have to pay in the near future may be. All she wanted was to be with Ranma. Now Ranma had so many thoughts going through his own mind but, seeing Akane in the state that she stooped down to was just unbearable for him to see. He held his head down low and finally made up in his mind what he wanted to do.

"Father please, I'm begging you just-"

"Get up Akane." Ranma demanded.

She looked at him past her tears and wondering what he was going to do.

"You're right Soun. Akane does deserve better. I except Akane as no longer being my fiancée. I wish her the best of luck with her future husband."

Ranma bowed in respect but Akane was speechless. Ranma just gave up on her as if they just met yesterday or something.

"Ranma...you can't be serious."

"I am. I want you to be happy with someone that you don't fight with all of the time and will love you for the rest of your life. Apparently, I wasn't the guy for the job."

"But I want it to be you...only you Ranma."

"Things that you want and things that you need aren't the same. Live a long and happy life with your new soon to be husband."

Soun began to feel a very heavy weight on his heart. He felt the need to tell them the truth and the one who really wanted them to slit up.

"There is something in fact I think I should confesses, I was not the one who came up with the idea of you two slitting. It was your own father Ranma."

"And why would he do that?"

"He figured that since you two weren't making any progress at all he wanted you two to just call it off. I told him that the two of you would want to but I guess I was wrong. My deepest apologizes to the both of you. I was just playing the role of the of the one to deliver the bad news"

"Don't worry about it. I'm pretty sure he knows what he's doing."Ranma said in agreement.

"He said that the two of you would be heading back to China tomorrow morning."

Ranma turned and walked out of his room. Akane was trying to figure out what was going on and why he would want her to be with some other guy. She had to get the answer out of him some type of way. She chased him outside and eventually caught up to him.

"Ranma! Ranma!"

He stopped and didn't go a step further. He turned around and looked at her with an emotionless face.

"Akane, just go along wit whatever your father said. Obviously, I wasn't doing something right. Let's just use this to start over."

"Ranma, I don't want to start over. I just want you."

She walked closer to him and leaned in and kissed him. She was hoping that she could change his mind some type of way. Ranma kissed her back but she didn't know in Ranma's mind he would make this their kiss goodbye. He let go of her lips and looked into her eyes wanting to stay but he couldn't.

"I hope you live a long and nice life with your new husband Akane."

He slipped away from her and she stood there speechless and didn't go after him. Then she figured that maybe her father was also right.

"Maybe, I should just give him a chance. I might fall for him faster than I did for Ranma anyway. What am I saying? I can't love anyone else but Ranma."

She knew that deep in her heart she was lying to herself but there was nothing else at this point that she could do but go with what was going on. She could no longer do what she wanted


	13. Help me!

Ranma was walking though the house and back to his room. He couldn't believe what he'd just done. He told the woman that he loved to go and marry someone else and on top of that was the cause of all of the tears that she was shedding. He had a reason to feel the way he did. Had he'd left with any other emotion other that sadness, anger, guilt, and stupidity then he would have hated himself even more.

.Nabiki saw him and she immediately ran up to him to see what was going on and what had happened. She was hoping that her father had changed his mind and that he would be able to marry Akane. She caught up to him and he turned around facing her. His eyes were filled with sadness and failure and at this point with most men they would even want to cry. Ranma was holding his own but it still was hurting him even more to do that. Ranma and Nabiki sat down and he told her everything that happened.

"So, he still said no after all of that? I don't understand why he would make a choice like that."

"He didn't hake the decision, my old man did. He said that I wasn't fit enough to be with Akane because all I did was fight and argue with her. If only he knew..."

He was staring up into the sky and was letting the gentle breeze pass him by. He was once a man in love and now he's a man who has seemed to have lost everything within a few moments of life. Nabiki was not going to let him just sit around wasting his life away and do nothing. She was going to show him that he is good enough for her sister no matter what it took.

"Ranma get up now." she demanded.

"For what-aahhh." she pulled him up from where he was sitting and mad him stand on his own two feet.

She stood with her arms crossed over her chest and was now demanding him to not act like this as another method.

"What type of man just lets the girl he loves slip away from him this easily? If you really do have feelings for her then get back in there and tell her that."

"She knows that and what's the point anyway, we don't have approval anymore from anyone so our relationship is basically null and void."Nabiki was in shock by what he just said.

"I can't believe you just said that. Where's the Ranma that was just here not too long ago that would have done whatever it took to get Akane back? He didn't care about approval or anything, because Akane was more important to him than that. Where did that Ranma go?"

As she spoke he tone became less of demand and more of sympathy. She didn't know how to make him feel any better than he already was about his situation. All she could do was think of some type of way to get them back together.

Ranma let Nabiki's words sink into his head really well. He lost all of his esteem from from the fact of knowing that his own father took away the source of his happiness was completely different.

"Nabiki help me. What am I suppose to do now? I'm stuck between a rock and a hard place and have no type of way of getting free. "

"I'll help you out I already told you I would and I'm going to stick with that promise."

"Thank you."

The only thing now is that Ranma still has to figure out how to tell her that he told Akane to marry another guy.

ooOOoo

Sorry that this chapter was so short but I would like to say thanks to the people that are reading my fanfiction. It's thanks to you that I'm still doing fanfictions. ^_^


	14. He has her heart

Not only did he just tell her to marry someone, but the man she loves just seemed to walk out of her life. She didn't know how she was going to take and she didn't want to come face to face with the fact that Ranma won't come back. The best thing that she could do was try to not think about him but when she searched her mind of other things but she could only see Ranma's face. She was never going to be able to love another man no matter what, Ranma had her heart.

"Akane? Are you okay?"her father asked her.

Just then, a thick and heavy tear fell from her left eye and she wasn't even going to fight it. She needed her father to see how much hurt he'd caused her and was going to make him see the error of his ways.

"N-no father I'm not okay. You took away the one thing, the one person that mattered so much to me. You told me that you wanted all of us to find someone that made all of us happy someday, did that mean that you would just rip us away from them in a blink of an eye? Father why? Why would you hurt me like this?"

Her tears fell harder and kept coming. She'd never cried like this for anything in her life meaning to her father that Ranma was something a lot more than just special to her. He felt her pain and he wanted to take that away but it was never his plan in the first place to ever have them separate ever.

"I am truly sorry Akane, it was his father's choice and I could not really argue with him. You two seemed to do nothing but argue all the time and a lot of times it was really hard to tell if the two of you really liked each other or not. Why did you wait so long to finally say something?"

"I don't know. I just realized how much I cared for him then," the image of him leaving popped into her head once again. " before I knew it he was gone. Just like that."

"Akane, I will have you know that I have someone that is willing to marry you although you have not met him yet. He is also a good friend of mines' son. And he is the opposite of Ranma in some ways."

"I don't want to be engaged to someone else. The only person that I want is Ranma. No one else. I'm sorry dad but my minds made up. I love him."He placed his hand lightly over hers and tries his best to comfort her but it was no good. He had to come to terms with the fact that she was never going to let go of him but, he was going to make her if he had to.

"Akane, just let him go. You might not ever see him again and there is no point in holding on to the past. You just need to let him go and move on."

Akane snatched her hands away from her fathers and whipped away her tears and stood up she walked passed her father and went for the door. She placed her hand on the door and before she knew it her father was standing behind her with his hand over the door. Akane turned around to face him. Instead of saddens, anger was the emotion that replaced the look in her eyes. She didn't care if she had to fight her own father to get to him she would get to Ranma at any cost.

"Akane I respect your decision but, that doesn't mean that I will allow it."

"Father I'm sorry but I won't listen to you thins time. I'm going to find Ranma and I'm going back with him. You can't stop me no matter what you say or do."

He clenched his fist tight and wanted to find a way to channel all the anger but he would rather die first then to hit his own daughter or any woman for that matter.

He lost his daughter.

"If this is the one you want to spend the rest of your life with then go. Go be with the man you love."

She smiled at her father and before she left, she kissed him on the cheek. Thanking him for understanding that no one else is the one for her and no one else could replace Ranma.


	15. Everything for him

Nabiki and Ranma were walking back to her room to try to figure out a plan for Ranma and Akane could some how be together again. Nabiki was very determined to help her sister find happiness and she was going to stop at nothing to help her soon to be brother-in-law. Ranma was holding a smile on his face that seemed to be painted there as if it would never leave. The smile was for him thinking about Akane for she was his smile, his heart, his everything. Nabiki shook her head and mumbled something under her breath about fools in love and kept walking toward her room.

"RANMA!"

Before Ranma could turn to see who was calling his name, Akane had already jumped on him and they both fell to the ground. Ranma looked around and was confused on why Akane was there and why was she smiling and crying. Nabiki raised an eyebrow of confusion, even though Ranma was even more confused that anyone right now. Ranma sat up in front of Akane whipped away the tear that never seemed to stop.

"I want to go with you, Ranma." she started to say."I don't care what my father or your father have to say about us we can just go and live somewhere else together."

"Ummm... shouldn't I be the one saying that? And not only that, shouldn't you be with your father getting ready to meet your new-"

Before Ranma could utter another word, she slapped Ranma across the face. The pain was unbearable but the red hand print on his face said that for him. Akane wasn't crying anymore, as a matter of fact, she was even a little more upset with Ranma at the fact that he had the nerve to bring up another man while she was in the middle of telling him that she wanted to spend the rest of her life with him and was willing to drop everything for him and he goes and ask about someone that she doesn't want to marry or get to know for that matter.

"What was that for?" he said while rubbing his face to soothe the pain in his cheek.

"Think about you idiot! Why in the hell would you dare to even bring up another man while I'm trying to tell you that I would give up everything to be with you. Do you know how that makes me feel?"

"Akane, I'm sorry. I didn't think that you would react like this. I won't- wait, did you just say that you would give up everything to be with me? Even your home?"

She nodded slowly replying yes. Before she knew it, she had her arms wrapped around his neck in a tight and loving hug. He responded by hugging her back. As his hands wrapped tightly around her waist, he realized that every word that she wasn't just real, they were true and he knew every word of what she said was.

"I don't meant to rain on you guys' parade but, how do you expect to runaway without our parents finding out? It just seems like you guys are going to go out on a whim and risk a high chance of getting caught." Nabiki pointed with her hands crossed over her chest.

Ranma looked down at the ground. As he did, he was thinking long and hard about what Nabiki said. He was willing to just run away with Akane and hope for the best and he would figure the rest of it out as they went along. Then he thought that this was the perfect time to come up with another plan and since Nabiki was so willing to help with _anything _he and Akane's situation this was the time for her to really show how much and how far she was willing to go for them.

"Nabiki, there's been a change in plans."

"What do you mean? Is it not going to happen?" she asked trying to figure him out and where he was going with this.

"No, your going to help me and Akane get out of here."he said with a smile

Nabiki lowered her head and her face looked like a face of disappointment. Then her eyes met Ranma's in perfect alignment.

"Ranma I'm sorry but I can't help you with that."


	16. My reasons

"Nabiki, what the hell? Now you don't want to help us? Why?" Ranma questioned. He was so confused at this point. Nabiki just told him not too long ago that she was willing to help them out no matter what and now she doesn't when they want to leave? What was up with her?

"Ranma I'm sorry, I really want the two of you to be happy together but that's something I just can't help you with." She looked as if she was satisfied with her answer but Ranma and Akane weren't.

"Yeah I got that part but you didn't say why not." Ranma added

"The two of you are just being selfish and your not thinking about everyone else's feelings but your own."

"That's the only thing that you can say is that we're being selfish? You have got to be kidding me." Ranma looked as if he wanted to laugh but he didn't.

"Ranma this is not funny! Sorry but Akane you have to stay here. Now I understand why dad doesn't want you with him, Akane. You have become selfish just like him."

Akane moved away from Ranma in a huff. She was standing face to face with her older sister and didn't have an ounce of fear in her heart. Akane was going to find out why her sister was too shallow and selfish to help her own family out. She just didn't understand her.

"Let's not talk about selfish or greedy at that. I've never really asked you for anything and when I really need something from you, something that could really be meaningful to me, you turn your back on me."

"Oh! Just like your turning your back on all of us Akane?" Nabiki snapped at her. Akane raised and eyebrow and had her hands crossed over her chest.

"I'm not turning my back on anyone Nabiki! Is is so wrong that I just want to spend the rest of my life with the man I love? Is it so bad that I'm willing to risk everything just so I can be with him?" Ranma felt him face become hot and his heart was racing at the speed of light. He knew that Akane loved him but for her to say things like that out loud was kinda a surprise and embarrassing to him at the same time. Just then, he saw Kasumi walking into her father's room and at first,he didn't really pay attention to it much but she did look like she had something on her mind. But what?

"Akane listen to me and listen to me well. The reason that I don't want to help the two of you out is because, how ell the two of you survive on your own? Who is going to take care of you and how will the two of you live? Not only that but, I don't want you to be alone and with no place to go when he breaks your heart."

"Wait, what makes you think that Ranma will break my heart? We love each other and that won't ever change."

"So you sat sis. Just don't go." Nabiki pulled Akane into a hug and held her tightly. "Just if you guys have a plan to how you are going to live your life and the two of you will always be together then I will be more than willing to help you get out of here."

"Deal." Akane and Nabiki traded smiles and were finally understanding each other.

"Akane,come with me for a second, I want to talk to you about something."

"Okay." She waved bye to Nabiki and followed Ranma to another part of the house. Nabiki was wondering if he was going to tell about there original plan or something else.


	17. Ashtryck Noboyuki

Akane fallowed Ranma to where ever he was taking her. They stopped and she realized that they were pretty far from everyone else and no migh not have been able to here them at all.

"What did you want to talk about Ranma?"

"I wanted to tell you that Nabiki and I were going to eventually crash your wedding." he said turning to her with a big smile

"My wedding?" she raised an eyebrow and looked as if she wanted to laugh.

"Did you honestly believe me when I told you to marry him? 'Cuz if you did then I should just be an actor for the rest of my life. I was going to bust in and play super-man and get my woman."

"I did think you were crazy for saying that. Answer this question for me, why would I marry another man when I have you?"

Ranma sat down and Akane sat next to him. He took his arm and hooked it around her waist and held her close to him. He wasn't going to let her go and she wasn't going to let him go either. There have really been through a lot and they both have learned that if you have something special that you want protect then you would turn your back against the world to get it

"Actually Akane, at times I did feel like you could have done better than me but then I would think I'm the luckiest man in the universe to have you."

So would that make me the luckiest girl in the universe to have you?"

"Of course you are babe."

They both laughed and exchanged smiles and before they knew it, they were both locked in a passionate kiss that seemed to have made them fall in love with each other all over again. Ranma ran his tongue over lips and slipped his tongue in her mouth. She didn't mind it much but it was something new to her. He deepened the kiss and it was different than how he had ever kissed her before. Akane enjoyed every moment of it. She turned her body more to him and wrapped her arms around his neck. He put his other arm around her and squeezed tightly and wasn't going to loosen his grasp on her. She moaned through the kiss and so did he. All of a sudden, Akane smiled through the kiss casing Ranma to do the same thing. Then they both began to laugh for no reason.

"I love you, Ranma." she said

"I love you too, Akane."

"Umm...am I interrupting something?"

They both lost their smiles and looked at the sudden unknown male that was standing there. He was tall and looked to be pretty ripped. His hair was blond and his eyes were and pure green. His voice was deep but had a hint of softness in it making him have the perfect voice of a thousand angels. He didn't look to be Japaneses and if he was he was a really good-looking one. Ranma stood up and walked up to the guy and met his eyes. Ranma didn't like the guy. He didn't like the look in his eye even more.

"I was spending time with my fiancee so of course you're interrupting us."

"That's impossible! You can't be her fiancee!"

Ranma grabbed the guy by his shirt and lifted him off his feet. He was ready to just about kill the guy for telling him that Akane wasn't his. If you really want to mess with Ranma, this was number one on the list.

"You wanna run that by me again?"

The guy smiled and he stuck the toes of his feet into Ranma's stomach. He used his body weight to flip Ranma into the air and back down with him on top of Ranma looking down on him. The guy had a devilish smile on his face and put more pressure on Ranma causing him to lose breath in his lungs and cough up blood.

"Ranma!"Akane ran to his side and was trying to comfort him. By this time the guy was already off him. He held him in her arms and was hoping that he would be ok.

"She's not your fiancee because she's mine. The names' Ashtryck Noboyuki remember it well."


	18. Pure Hate

"There is no way I would marry someone like you."

Akane was pissed. This guy who calls himself Ashtryck just came out of no where and could have killed the man that she has given her life to. She was never going to forgive him. Not after how much he just hurt her without him knowing it.

"I'm so sorry. I made a pretty bad first impression for you. I hope that you would let me start over."

"Never. You just hurt the man that I'm going to marry and you expect me to just start over with you?"

"Well yeah. Not to mention he started it in the first place. Look, obviously he isn't good at protecting you if he can't even protect himself. Why would you want a guy like that in the first place?"

"He can protect me! He has many times before in the past so what makes you think that you catching him off guard means that he can't at all?"

"Well if he couldn't dodge a simple move like that then I doubt that he could possibly protect you from someone that is more dangerous than little old me."

Ashtryck was cocky and he loved that about himself. He didn't take crap from anyone and on top of that he loved to tease people about anything. He never once held his tongue no matter what it was. Ashtryck was half Japanese and half German. He was very confident in himself about everything he did and in the front and back of his mind, he was going to get to marry Akane. Even if she didn't like him now she would by the next day. Just then Ranma spit out some blood that had built up in his mouth. He was more than pissed at this point. The only thing he wanted to do was kick his butt. Ranma found his way away from Akane and stood up to Ashtryck meeting his eyes with every once of anger he could manage. He wanted to just about kill him, not fro what he just did to him but by him calling Akane _**his**_ fiancée.

"You wanna run that by me again?"

"Either you can't hear or your just plain stupid so I'll say it slower for you. I said Akane. Is. My.-"

Before Ashtryck could say his last word, Ranma kicked him in his face with all the power in his legs. He sent Ashtryck into the room next to them. Even though he broke the door, he didn't care right now. The only thing he care about was getting this guy out of the picture and having nothing else to worry about. He walked into to room that he kicked Ashtryck into and found him under the rubble. He was not worrying about if he was alive or not right he was glad that he was out of the picture for now.

"So...you gonna fight me for her,huh? This is going to be fun." Ashtryck shot out of the rubble and looked at Ranma and liked his lips. It's been a long time since he's had a good fight with anyone and he was ready to fight Ranma at any moment. He cracked his neck and stood on top of the rubble showing that he was better than Ranma. He got the memo and was ready to fight at any moment.

"You're right." He stood in his ready- to- fight stance. "This is going to be fun."


	19. things to come

"Akane stand back. I don't want you to get hurt."

"Yeah if you do hurt my fiancée Ranma, you'll regret it a lot more than you challenging me."

Ashtryck was moving faster than lightning and Ranma couldn't keep his eyes on him for even a second. There was no doubt in his mind that he was going to lose to him even if he was really fast there was no way someone like him was going to show him up. Ashtryck appeared behind Ranma and delivered a blow to him in the back of the head that would send Ranma to the ground unconscious but Ranma kept himself from doing so and still had a lot of pain in the back off his head but that was the least of his worries. Ranma turned to deliver a punch to his face but Ashtryck quickly ducked and upercutted Ranma in his lower torso with a kick to the face following it.

Ranma felt lost and didn't know what to do and the more they fought, the more that Ranma was losing to him. After a series of punches all at once Ranma fell to him knees in agonizing pain. He couldn't bare two things at that moment. One, losing to him and two, letting Akane see him get defeated by some guy that they both didn't even know. He was ashamed and as he lied on the ground, he wanted to cover his face in shame. He felt Akane rush to his side but very short after that he blacked out from everything and just let the unbearable pain sink in.

"Well at least he was a really good punching-bag but he did have a few good moves I will give that to him."

Akane held him close to her then she looked at Ashtryck with more hate than ever now. She really wanted to fight him herself but she knew that she'd already lost that fight.

"Why don't you just leave and go back...go back to wherever you're form. You're not wanted here." Akane told him.

"I came here to get married to my cute fiancée and thats what I plan to do. Nothing more. Nothing less."

"What can I do to make you leave and never come back?"

Ashtryck looked at her and shook his head. He was going nowhere but Akane wanted him anywhere but in her life. She has very well made that clear.

"There is nothing you can do. Listen, I want to marry you, do you understand? I'm not letting you marry some guy like him."

"First off, you just met me today! And second, you don't know anything about me or my family or Ranma for that matter so who are you to tell me who I can and can't marry-?"

"How many times? How many times has he made you cry or that you've been made at him?"

"That is none of your concern. That's all in the past now anyway so why do you care?"

"Because If I were him, I would have never let you cry."

Akane was about to say something but then lost the words to say or had nothing to say at this point. There was no reason to explain herself to a complete stranger anyway. It was pointless. Just then Akane heard footsteps behind her and knew from the sound of it that it was her fathers. He came up from behind her and placed his hand on her shoulder. He was very aware of what was going on by reading the situation and he then realized that he made a mistake.

"Ashtryck I'm sorry to tell you this but, the engagement has been personally asked to be called off."

"What? Who called it off?"

"That is something that I cannot tell you but, I need to talk to you and Ranma so when he is rested the two of you will come to my room to talk."

With that he vanished and disappeared in the fastest time ever. Ashtryck was prepping himself for whatever may come to him but he knew that it wasn't going to be something that he wanted to hear.


	20. Tables are turned

**Thanks to everyone that has been reading and enjoys the story. I didn't really plan on it getting this far so thanks for you support and for reviewing ^_^**

**Hope you like the chapter ^_^.**_  
_

_  
_

_"Ranma...are you okay Ranma? Please be okay...I can't live without you...please wake up."_

"A..kane?Is that you...?

Ranma heard the faint sound of a womans voice and didn't know for sure who's voice it vision didn't help him either so he didn't really rely on that much at at all. He was sure with that perfect pitch and harmony it was Akane's voice. He wanted her to be here next to him. But then again he didn't. She had to see him get beat by some random stranger and he barley did any damage to him. There was nothing in this world that he want more right now than to redeem himself. Because let's face it, that's just plain embarrassing.

"Ranma? How are you feeling?" When his vision wasn't so blurry he was able to make out who it was. It was Nabiki. She was smiling at him and that's just something that he didn't see everyday. Her smile was warm and comforting and for the first time, Ranma loved Nabiki's smile.

"Yeah? I fell a little sore though. Where's Akane?" He asked while his eyes searched the room for her.

"She's out with my dad for right now. Y'know, we were all pretty worried about you. You were out for two days and sometimes your breathing would randomly just stop out of nowhere." When Ranma paid a lot more attention to her face, it looked as if she had been crying or something.

"Nabiki, are you okay?" he asked with an arched eyebrow.

"I'm fine. Why do you ask?"

"You look as though you've been crying."

"I have not! How could you even say something like that!" Ranma sat up and looked at her. She'd turned away from him and wasn't going to let him see her face and on top of that she would never let him see her cry. He grabbed her shoulder and turned her body around facing him. When he saw her face his eyes grew. Her tears were falling long,hard and fast. She felt as though something precious was almost taken away from her, something she couldn't have.

"Nabiki...I'm not dead see." He poked himself indicating that he wasn't a ghost of anything like that. "I'm still the same Ranma that is annoying to you."

"You're missing the point you idiot!" she said threw her tears

"Then tell me so that I can!"

Without any warning Nabiki softly placed her lips over his. She felt no guilt about what she was doing but Ranma did. Nabiki was going to be his sister in law one day but she was in love with him? This is not right. He pulled her away from him and was trying to get his head on straight.

"Nabiki...did you just...why? You know that I'm in love with Akane! Why would you do something like this?"

"I made a mistake! I should have been your fiancée not Akane. Ranma, I'm in love with you." He shot up from the floor and was in complete shock. He started pacing the room thing about what he was going to say to her but there was nothing for him to say at this moment.

"How about we just not say anything about this ever again, deal?"

"Sorry but that won't be enough to keep me quiet, not this time."

Ranma took a deep breath and was in so much confusion and pain right now and the emotional type of pain and not the physical pain. He was not going to do anything with her but she was not going to let him leave until she got what she wanted.

"What do you want?"

All she did was smile and this was the smile that Ranma hated the most.


	21. Unbreakable

_"All I want is for you to be my fiancée. Akane is moving on and I've always had some feelings for you. Just move on, Akane seems to have moved on so why don't you?"_

"No! I won't!" For the second time Ranma woke up again and this time he was in a state of almost panic. There was no way that was real. But felt so real. He felt as though Nabiki cried for him and yearned for him. But it wasn't real.

_"_It's was just a dream?Maybe?" he tried to stand but he found it difficult to do so. I just sat up and realized that he was the only one in the room this time. But he feel as though someone was there. Ranma was so confused that he head began to ache. He just needed to know if it was just a dream or better...hoping it was just a dream. All of a sudden Ranma heard a knock at the door. He didn't know who it was but he wanted to be Akane.

_"_Come in.". It was Ashtryck. He had a worried smile on his face but he came in and closed the door behind him.

"What did you come here for?" Ranma asked in a nasty tone. He was the last person that he wanted to see right now._  
_

"Dude, we need to talk man." he went and took a spot next to Ranma sitting with one leg stretched out and the other was tucked under his leg and he sat leaning back while his hands supported him. Ranma arched an eyebrow in the highest level of confusion possible._  
_

"About what? What could you possibly want to talk to me about?"

"Let's start with you and that Nabiki chick. Really dude? I know she's hot and all but between her and Akane, Akane is the stuff compared to her big sis."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Ranma was lost and didn't know what he was talking about at all.

"Alright so here's how everything went down. Akane and I got back from shopping and she came in here to check on you cuz she was all' I have to see Ranma' cuz I kinda beat the crap out of you and I was like whatever. So we came in here and you were smakin lips with Nabiki and I mean it was some hardcore stuff man."

"How did I get knocked out?" Ranma then knew that most of it wasn't a dream.

"Well that's actually funny man. So get this, Akane tries to hit Nabiki but some type of way she hit you and knocked you out man. I'm sorry but from my point of view, it was kinda funny." Ashtryck began to laugh just a litle but then stopped when he noticed Ranma's oh so serious face.

"Where is Akane now?"

"She's in the dojo trainin. She figured that she needed to get away from her sister cuz she was about to have a funeral dude."

"Is she mad at me?"

"Naw not really, she was just not shutin up about you though but if I were you I would-" Ranma got up and zipped past him and was out the door heading to the training room where Akane was before Ashtryck could finish his statement.

"-go there." he finished.

"Ranma, what are you doing here-" Akane turned around and there was Ranma still injured from head to toe but he was there for walked up to her and embraced her and let her go. He stared into her eyes and their gaze couldn't be broken.

"Akane I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have let that happen between me and Nabiki." Guilt was riding on his shoulders and he felt that he played a big part in what happened even though it wasn't his fault.

"Don't worry about it, I feel a lot better now."

"At least one of us do." He found Akane's hand and grabbed it. He pulled her closer to him and placed his arms firmly around her waist letting no space get between them.

"How are you feeling?"

"Better since your here with me."

"Glad I can make you feel better." Akane smiled at him and reached up and kissed him softly. Ranma loved these kisses and no others could replace them. Akane was his one and only and it took him so long to realize that and it should have taken him long at all. Maybe all of this was a lesson for the both of them and so that the bonds that they do have and only grow stronger and so strong to the point that nothing could even try to break it apart. Unbreakable. That's one way to describe it and the best way to describe it. Nothing else could put it into better words and no one could express it better than them. _  
_


	22. The real begining final chapter

Despite the fact that everyone in a way was trying to break them apart even their parents, Ranma and Akane are still together living happily and on top of that have just set the wedding date. Ashtryck is still hanging around just because and flirts with Akane in front of Ranma. He likes to get hims mad at and Ashtryck seem to be somewhat of friends but at times it's like an all out war between them, but in the end they both respect each other at least but he'll never get over Akane.

The relationship between Nabiki and Akane is now different. Akane is keeping her eyes peeled for anything that might happen. Ever since the incident the week before, Nabiki seems to just give Akane a cold and hard stare sometimes and not the nice ones either. Akane wants to put their relationship back the way it once was but since Nabiki has her eyes,heart, and soul set on Ranma everything seemed just everything was impossible.

It was a nice and rainy day and Ranma and Akane were sitting outside but under shelter so that Ranma wouldn't get wet. Akane was sitting in his lap with her head resting in the center of him chest and him arms were warped around her firmly and they both sat and stared up at the sky. As the raindrops fell, they reminded them of all of the crap they had to go threw and now everything is being washed. A clean slate for the both of them. They were now looking to the future to better their lives for one anther.

"Are you happy?" Ranma asked breaking the silence.

"That I get to spend the rest of my live with the man I love or the fact that I'm not marring Ashtryck?"

"Both." They both let out small laughs and it soon became silent again.

"Do you think that everyone will at least support us?" Akane asked in a worried voice.

"To be honest with you, no. I don't think so. Let's take my pops, your sister and a lot of other people for example. Not everyone is going to be happy about this and not everyone is going to support us, the only thing that we support each other and nothing else matters." his voice was calm and loving and the sound of it made Akane's heart skip a beat. Just them being together made her a little nervous and she would get butterflies in her stomach but, that's true love.

"Yeah you're right. As long as we have each other then nothing can break us apart."

"I love you, Akane."

"I love you too, Ranma."

Nabiki was watching them from the inside. She was in a room pacing it with Ashtryck sitting against the wall wonder wht the hell he was there in the first place.

"Why didn't I just take him when I had the chance? I could have been marring him soon and not her!"

"Someone is soundin' a little jealous to me."

"Think about it, if you help me out then you can finally have Akane then you would have the person you want too ,Ashtryck. All you have to do is help Ranma fall in love with me and eventually she would need someone to help her out and who else would she go to for male attention other than you? Think about it, it's a win win for the both of us."

"I think they look pretty freakin' happy to me. I don't wanna tear her from the man she clearly loves and for what? So that her big sis can get it in with her fiancée and then leave. Sounds to me like you just want to sleep with him and call it a day."

At first she didn't say anything and just stared at her and didn't say anything.

"Just help me out, I promise this all won't be a waste of your time." He took a deep breath and stood up and met her eyes. He shook her hand and as she was shaking his hand, something didn't feel right but Nabiki didn't think much of it."

"You've got a deal."

Nabiki smiled a gruesome smile. She was finally going to get what she wanted and this time it wasn't going to fail.

**Thanks everyone that has read this series and has enjoyed it. But it's not over yet., look out for the squeal called broken if you want to know how everyone will truly turn out in the end. **

Thanks again

Dantetwin14 ^_^


End file.
